


Pleasure Myself

by MaggyStar17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyStar17/pseuds/MaggyStar17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar left for a few weaks and his boyfriend Castiel misses him and tries to find the missing pleasure by himself. But he's unexperienced, so he asks for help to his friend Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a spin-off from my other fic, Stay. It's with the same characters but I'm not sure if I can insert it in that universe. In any case, you'd understand the characters better if you read 'Stay' before, since there isn't much plot in this. Sorry.
> 
> If you don't want to read it, here's some info. Castiel is 17, Dean is 21 and Balthazar is 19. Balthazar was adopted by Castiel's parent, but although he and Cas are kind of brothers they have a romantic relationship. Dean and Sam, whose parents died years ago, live now with Castiel and Balthazar's home with their parents.

Balthazar had been gone for two weeks. He’d return soon, but Castiel missed him. He missed Balthazar’s sweet kisses, vigorous touches, even his smell. And his body longed for it too. So with Balthazar away, Castiel did his best to pleasure himself. He had never done anything like it, Balthazar always attended to his wishes, and it turned out to be harder than Castiel thought.

He was on his knees over his bed, fingering himself. Or at least trying, because the slick finger had difficulty in passing through the tight ring of muscles.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and without giving time for Castiel to reply, Dean opened the door. “Hey, Cas-“ Dean froze completely, staring at Castiel naked on the bed, blues eyes staring at him, visibly aroused and thrusting a finger inside his body. “Sorry.” Dean turned back and left the room. But he didn’t go away; his body was tingling, his mouth became dry, his heart was beating fast and his mind went in short-circuit.

Why?! Why did he enter the room? He didn’t even remember what he was going to ask Castiel before his body and mind was overwhelmed by that incredibly hot image. Dean had been with a lot of girls and some guys too, he wasn’t picky; he just liked to have fun with sexy people. And Castiel was totally sexy; bright blue eyes, wild dark hair, lean body and clear easy-blushing and easy-marking skin. Oh yes... he fitted Dean’s definition of incredibly hot perfectly.

But it was a perfection Dean couldn’t touch, that he’d never have. He had tried to lure Castiel into his charms, but that was before he know he was with Balthazar, and you don’t touch your best friend’s boyfriend. Besides, Castiel was his friend too, and he didn’t have one night stands with friends.

Behind him the door opened. “Dean,” a husky voice called him.

He turned around to Castiel, who had put on a tight underwear that revealed his erection. Dean licked his lips absently and turned his gaze to Castiel’s face. “Cas, sorry about coming in like that...”

“Don’t worry about it.” He said hurriedly, panting and with blushed cheeks. Like Dean had noticed before: visibly aroused. “I want to ask you something.” He grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him inside his bedroom. They were supposedly alone at home, but you never know; he wasn’t expecting Dean to invade his room in the first place.

What the hell did Castiel want to ask him while standing naked 10 inches away from him? Whatever it was it seemed to be important for Castiel to ignore the society rules, not to mention his straight face like the situation was completely normal.

“You’ve been with many people, right?” Castiel asked.

“Hum... Yeah.” Dean replied, wondering why Castiel was asking such thing.

“And you have experience.”

The conversation was getting weirder by the second. It wasn’t really a question, but Dean still said weakly “I guess...”

“Then, could you teach me how to... pleasure myself?” The awkward question made Castiel blush a little more, and Dean loved it.

No. No! Wait a second. “What?” Dean asked, incredulous.

Castiel sighed. “Balthazar is gone. I miss him. And I need... something. But it seems like I’m doing things wrong.”

The despair in Castiel’s voice wasn’t helping his right judgment. He was sure he was going to regret it later, but... “Fine,” he said.

Castiel smiled. He locked the door and they went to his bed where there was a bottle of lube. Castiel took off his underwear, releasing his hard flustered cock and got over the bed, in the same position as before. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers. Dean sat on the bed, to make sure he wouldn’t fall to the ground.  

Sliding a hand between his legs, Castiel started pressing a finger at his entrance. He tried several times, but without success. It just didn’t fit. It seemed a lot easier when Balthazar did that to him. Castiel tried harder but he only became more frustrated with his failure.

“Alright, stop! Before you hurt yourself.” Dean intervened when he watched Castiel’s expression of pain. “I thought you wanted to pleasure yourself, not to torture yourself.” Castiel stilled his movement and looked at him, his disappointed blue eyes clearly asking for some help. Dean cleared his throat. “Okay.” He tried to sound as professional as possible. “Cas, you just have to relax.” He made it sound simple.

After a few seconds in silence, looking clueless, Castiel asked, “How?” His breathing was heavy, his heartbeat racing and his arms and legs shivered internally and were tense at the same time.

Dean sighed. Castiel sure wasn’t making things easy for him. “May I?” He asked if he could get closer and give him a physical help.

Castiel nodded.

Dean took off his shirt (the warm blood pumping through his body was making him hot) and then he got on his knees over the bed and approached Castiel. He put a hand on the back of Castiel’s neck and captured his appealing lips. Whatever Dean had imagined kissing Castiel would feel like (not that he thought a lot about it), it was much better. He let Castiel melt into the gentle kiss before slipping his tongue by surprise inside Castiel’s mouth, causing him to moan softly.

Castiel was so focused on Dean’s skilled tongue that he barely noticed Dean’s hand travelling down his arm, grabbing the hand between his legs and moving Castiel’s finger inside his hole. The inexperienced boy let out more noises of pleasure. _Now that’s more like it_ , Dean thought.

Dean managed to insert Castiel’s finger easily and then guided his hand gently up and down. Castiel suddenly put his free hand on his shoulder for support, or else the blissful sensation would make him fall down. _Yes!_ Now that was the feeling Castiel knew, the satisfying sensation he felt when Balthazar’s long fingers slid in and out of him.

When Dean pulled away, Castiel was almost breathless, panting hard, trying to compose himself as best as possible so he wouldn’t fall. Staring at Castiel darker eyes, full of lust, Dean carried on his job between Castiel legs.

After a while, he let go of Castiel’s hand and let the boy continue on his own. Dean stood back a little and enjoyed as Castiel put on a rhythm as he fingered himself. He circled the finger around, preparing to add another, but when the time came, Castiel had some trouble again. Dean came over once more, he grabbed Castiel’s free hand and lead it to his erected cock, stroking it gently with his hand around Castiel’s when what he really wanted was to do it himself. But he still didn’t let go before brushing his fingers over the warm soft skin.

Dean stood further back and let Castiel work his two slick fingers, synchronized with the hand on his cock and shallow hot breaths. He moved faster and faster until low moans and whimpers slipped out of his mouth. Dean bit his bottom lip and palmed his hard cock, pressed painfully to his jeans.

It didn’t take long for Castiel to come, with eyes shut tight and murmuring Balthazar’s name while white warm fluid painted the bed, almost reaching Dean. Then Castiel collapsed back, panting and trembling in ecstasy.

Dean watched the 17 years-old boy wrapped in a blissful pleasure, with his feet on the bed and legs bend and spread, and Dean got a look of Castiel’s pink stretched hole. His job was done, but Dean was unable to look away.

He stared until Castiel moved and sat up, mostly composed. Only then he got out of the trance. “Well,” he cleared his throat. “time to go.”

“Wait,” Castiel said when Dean was about to stand up. “Could you teach me another thing?”

Oh, Cas had to be kidding. He had watched porn (some crappy, others good), and this was a lot better than everything he’d watched. How was he going to get through something so freaking hot like this again? It was going to be his end! “I think it’s enough of lessons for today, Cas.”

Castiel got up and walked until he was in front of Dean, whose eyes followed every movement of his naked body. “I just thought it’d be... appropriate.”

“What?” Dean asked, curious.

Castiel kneeled in front of him and rested his arms on Dean’s legs. “A blowjob.”

Castiel met his eyes, intense blue colouring them again, a shade of blue that Dean had thought innocent before, but now he knew how wrong his assumption was. Before he could say anything, Castiel was already unbuttoning his pants. Damn it!

Castiel pulled down Dean’s jeans to his feet and then his wet underwear too. Castiel stared at Dean’s intense green eyes, waiting for instructions.

“Okay...” Dean took a deep breath. “Look, this isn’t an exact science. Several guys like different things.”

“Then tell me what you like.”

Dean gulped. Why was he always so damn serious? “Just take it slow. Start with licks.”

Dean shivered even before Castiel grabbed his cock and began licking the shaft. Telling Castiel what to do to himself was one thing, but telling him what to do on you, it was entirely different. He already knew the pleasure he was going to get.

Castiel continued licking the sensitive skin of the head, tasting the expelled fluid on his tongue. After a nod from Dean, he took his cock into his mouth, slowly wrapping it in warm wetness. He moved back and forth gently, each time taking a little bit more of Dean’s pulsating member.

Dean was supposed to guide Castiel, but he was so overwhelmed by the multiple warm electric waves running through his entire body that he could barely think, much less talk. Castiel didn’t seem to need help though, what he was doing was amazing. Dean grabbed Castiel’s dark soft hair, following his graceful repetitive movements, ready to pull him back if he started to choke. Castiel moved faster and after a while he added his teeth to the process, gently scratching the oversensitive skin.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean gasped, tightening his grip on Castiel’s hair.

Dean was so close... he could feel it. A minute later, after intense waves of pleasure, he pulled Castiel away and stroke his cock until he came, spilling burning-hot semen to the floor. Then he leaned back, supported by his hands pressed on the mattress behind his back, and breathed deeply and fast after the inebriating orgasm.

When he brought his head back to its correct position and opened his eyes, Castiel was standing up in front of him. Still high, Dean grabbed his arm and pulled the boy to him, sitting him on his lap and quickly kissed him intensely. Dean held him tight, tracing a hand down his back, and kept kissing him deeply.

Castiel felt Dean’s cock brush gently between his butt-cheeks. Suddenly he placed a hand on Dean’s chest and pulled away, cutting off Dean’s enthusiasm. He thought he’d let his intentions clear to Dean.

“Dean,” Castiel looked into his eyes. “I asked this of you because I trust you, because you’re my friend. But I’m not in love with you. I’m with Balthazar, and I love him with all of my heart.”

There was a second of silence. “Good. Or else you’d be the death of me,” Dean replied lightly, finishing with subtle smile.

Castiel smiled wider and chuckled. _Dean... always joking_.

Dean took a few deep breaths. “Come on, get off of me,” he pated on his hip.

Castiel got up and went looking for his underwear.

“Just so you know, you and Balthazar are disgustingly cute together,” Dean commented as he stood to pull up his pants.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Castiel asked with the corner of his mouth curved up.

“It’s good for you, and bad for me.” Castiel looked at him, expecting him to elaborate. “That’s just something I don’t look for myself,” he explained. “I’m more fun times like this.” He smirked at Castiel.

“Well, not discarding your skills, but these ‘fun times’ are better spiced with love,” Castiel told him. “You should try it one day.”

“Maybe...” Dean finished unbuttoning his jeans. He grabbed his shirt from the bed and walked toward the door. “Well, I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Yeah, me too.” A shower would feel great.

Dean suddenly stopped. “Wait, is that a self-invitation for you to take a shower with me?” he asked with a flirting look.

Castiel knew Dean understood what he meant, he was just mocking him. He knew well the house had two bathrooms. “Why sharing a bathtub with you when I can have one all for myself?” he replied.

Dean chuckled. “Alright.” When he was about to leave, he turned back. “Hey Cas, you know, if you need more lessons...”

“I’ll let the door open for you to burst in,” Castiel finished.

Dean got out of the room and went to take a warm shower, with memories from what happened only minutes ago still fresh in his head. _Well, it wasn’t so bad_. He’d never had relations with friends because he feared the other person would expect more from him, something he couldn’t give, and that it would ruin their friendship. But, as it turned out, after all of that Castiel was still his friend... with benefits?


End file.
